femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeaky Uhry (Life)
'Squeaky Uhry '(Rachel Miner) is the villainess of "Canyon Flowers", episode 2.11 of Life ''(airdate December 10, 2009). She was one of the owners of the Los Angeles Museum of Murder and Mayhem, which was dedicated solely to murderers. She co-owned the museum with her husband, Tex Uhry, having met him at a Ted Bundy auction. Squeaky and Tex were first encountered by detectives Charlie Crews and Dani Reese as they were investigating the murder of Frank Dunlop, who was killed in a manner similar to that of deceased serial killer Johnny Hazlit. Later on, Squeaky and Tex revealed to the press the similarities of Frank's murder to the Hazlit killings, later confirming it as the press were asking for a statement from captain Kevin Tidwell. When Squeaky revealed details about the crime that weren't publicized, she and Tex were arrested by Charlie and Dani, with Squeaky revealing that two of Hazlit's descendants (Flint Garber and Maude Paxton) lived near the crime scene as they were taken away in handcuffs. Under interrogation, however, Squeaky alibied herself and Tex by claiming they were at an auction for items related to the Hillside Strangler. As they were released, Squeaky and Tex basked in the surrounding press, with Squeaky even kissing Clifton Garber (Flint's son and Maude's nephew) when he arrived and punched Tex, stating that she'd "always wanted to know what a Hazlit tasted like", exposing Clifton as Johnny Hazlit's grandson. Soon afterwards, however, Charlie and Dani returned to the museum after getting a report of gunshots there, and arrived to find Tex shot to death, with Squeaky crying in the corner with a bullet wound in her arm. When asked who killed Tex, the seemingly traumatized Squeaky claimed that Johnny Hazlit had attacked her and Tex. This later appeared to be proven true when the gun used to kill Tex and shoot Squeaky (which was also determined to have been used to kill Frank) was found to have Hazlit's fingerprints on it. But after recalling Squeaky's assertion that all the artifacts in her and Tex's museum were authentic, he realized that she was the true killer and confronted her as she was giving out tribute photos of Tex at the museum. Regarding a motive, Frank had been given several items belonging to Hazlit by Flint and was warned by him not to sell to the Uhrys and instead sell to oversea buyers (who were willing to pay much more). Angered, Squeaky conspired with Tex to kill Frank and stage his murder to look like a Hazlit murder. When Tex became worried about the weakness of their alibi, the evil Squeaky killed Tex and shot herself to appear innocent. After confronting Squeaky with the evidence against her, the villainess was taken into custody by Robert Stark, while still loudly proclaiming that Johnny Hazlit had killed Tex. Trivia * Rachel Miner also played villainess Valerie Whitehall on ''CSI, as well as the evil Mary Costello on Bones. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested